The Newest Mii Fighter
by ShockNinja227
Summary: (Yes, I made the cover in Microsoft Paint. Don't ask) Well, well, well. It seems as if somebody's three years late to the party. Will this new Mii Fighter have the greatest time of his life at the Fourth Edition. Or will it make him regret the decisions he has made? Find out, in "The Newest Mii Fighter". (Might contain swearing. Keyword being "Might")


**Author's Notes**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Smash Bros. Characters. I'm just using them for the entertainment of this story. :D**

 **Oh yeah, new students must go to the "submission area" in the school during school hours in order for them to sign up.**

* * *

As he walked up to his new school, The Fourth Edition (because you know, it's the fourth Smash game,) ShockNinja was playing Super Smash Bros for 3Ds, trying not to bump into anything while walking.

Now you might ask me this, "ShockNinja, why are you writing a story about yourself?"

. . . . .

That's a good question.

When he was near the school, he ended up (and we all saw this coming,) bumping into another student.

"Watch where you're walking," she said.

He looked up, "Oh, sorry..." he said.

He soon decided it was best not to walk while playing your 3Ds (Took you long enough to figure that out, huh?). With his 3Ds now shoved with the contents of his backpack, along with the following: a Nintendo Switch, a water bottle (no specific brand), a bag of chips (again, no specific brand), an extra pair of gloves, a spare Fighter Outfit, he's ready for the first day of his new school.

On his backpack, he had a few stickers slapped onto it. Four of them are his favorite characters, who are Pac-Man, Mega Man, Villager, and Corrin (M). The backpack was dark black, with white stripes, and had a Smash logo in the middle.

He looked at the school from a far-away distance, ' _They weren't kidding when they said they were rich_ ,' he thought. He is right, the school was built out of all rich materials. Marble, gold, diamonds, you name it. The school was 1600 feet long, and 800 feet wide, which is the size of about 5 football fields. Not including the areas outside of the school.

As the newest person here, he had no idea where everything was. It was too crowded, everyone was in groups, so he went to the nearest Mii Fighter to ask for directions.

"Umm, excuse me," ShockNinja asked, "But do you know where I go to sign up for the school."

As the Mii Fighter was asked, they turned and looked at him.

"Pfft, what are you, a new student?" they said sarcastically.

"Yes," he responded.

"Oh," they said, "If that's the case, then go down the hall, to the left, double jump up the staircase, then take a right."

"Alright, thanks." Our protagonist soon went to go where he was given directions to sign up.

When he went into the building, he thought it was the same as the outside. Turns out he was wrong.

There were glass panes of every possible character from every Smash game, either still here, or not. All possible colors were bursting in every direction.

He was amazed. _This is absolutely beautiful_ , he thought to himself.

He then proceeded to actually walk to the submission area, which was run by Kirby.

"Um, hi." He said politely. "How do I sign up for this school?"

Kirby put his hand (or is it an arm?) up, and ShockNinja somehow understood to stand still. Kirby then swallowed him whole without warning. He then copied his data, spit him out, and put the data onto the computer. ShockNinja looked like he was in disgust, and thought he was going to have nightmares. Kirby gave him the map of the entire school and then waved "Goodbye" as he walked out of the room, with the map in his backpack.

 _'This is it_ ,' ShockNinja thought, ' _it's time for a new school life.'_

* * *

He heard a voice.

"That's a nice sticker there on your backpack."

ShockNinja turned around, and he saw a yellow circular person, with orange gloves and red shoes.

"You're new here, aren't you now?" Pac-Man said.

"Yy-yeah.." ShockNinja said, stuttering.

"Don't be shy," Pac-Man replied, "I've been an administrator at The Fourth Edition for a while now."

"Oh."

"So would you like a tour around the school? It's a lot of walking, so if you're not the exercise type, you might die of exhaustion."

"Uhh, Okay."

"Great! Follow me."

As ShockNinja followed Pac-Man around the school, he was shown pretty much everything that could be shown.

"So here," Pac-Man said, pointing at a giant room, "Is the food court of where you'll be eating."

"Why's it so giant?"

"Well you see," Pac-Man was saying, explaining why.

"We have so many Mii Fighters at our school, that we've had to make the area so gigantic, and then have each grade of Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors, eat at different times for every single school day."

"Wow, that many?"

Pac-Man nodded.

"I never knew this place had so many students."

"Well, we do have over a million Mii Fighters at this one, so far..."

ShockNinja's eyes widened. "Man, I've missed a lot."

"We only renovated the school about three years ago, so you haven't missed much. Except we did just get a couple of new Smashers here that aren't Mii Fighters."

"Still, I've missed so much."

ShockNinja felt a tug on his backpack, he turned around and saw a person with brown hair, a red shirt, gray shorts, green socks, and blue shoes. He had a "friendly" smile on his face, with his eyes looking like they've seen some things. ShockNinja knew who he was, his name was Villager.

Villager put his hand out, greeting ShockNinja. ' _Was he only being friendly to me because of the Villager sticker on my backpack?_ ' he thought to himself. He shook his hand anyway, but he got a tough and crushing grip from Villager's hand, with him squeezing it with all his might. ShockNinja was trying to stifle his pain, but he couldn't quite keep a straight face.

"Now that's what I like to see," Villager said while letting go of ShockNinja's hand. He then walked away with a bigger smile on his face. ' _Man,_ ' ShockNinja thought, ' _He always was a bit creepy._ '

Pac-Man also showed him where all the other activities were located. There was the cooking club (led by Mr. Game and Watch), the Baking club (led by Peach), the Retro gaming club (led by Pac-Man himself), the Nintendo gaming club (led by Mario and Luigi), the Track team (#1 Runner, Sonic), the Drama club (led by Meta Knight), and the Basketball team (#1 Player, Ganondorf).

After being given the last of his tour from Pac-Man, ShockNinja fell onto the ground, exhausted from the walking he did (he's not the best athlete, but I bet you figured that out already). Pac-Man then helped him up, then said one last thing to him.

"Well," Pac-Man said, "All I can say is good luck. Also, I don't usually do this, but you seem like the special kid that I might make an exception for." He proceeded to take something from his pocket(?) and gave him his extra pair of gloves.

"Just in case you have extra gloves that'll break," Pac-Man said as he waved "Goodbye" and walked off.

ShockNinja grinned, he was thankful and waved "Goodbye" back, as he also walked away.

' _This is finally it_ ,' ShockNinja thought to himself. ' _I know where everything is, I've got a map of the school, I know what other activities there are, and I know I've got some people to support me._ '

ShockNinja looked up at the glass roof, and thought ' _Let's get this new life started._ '


End file.
